The invention relates to a glass tempering furnace.
As glass sheets are heated in a glass tempering furnace, the aim is to heat them as evenly as possible. Any unevenness in the temperature of a glass sheet will result in tension in it and consequently optical errors in the glass. To establish as even as possible a thermal effect, the aim is to adjust the temperature profile of the glass sheet in a diversified way.